Stars
by potterbiscuits
Summary: { Thalianca } In which Thalia mourns six years without Bianca and makes some life-changing choices. WARNING: This is girlxgirl. If you don't like slash, don't read. Might become very triggering as the story goes on. (note: this will be updated often in very short chapters. I am having a bit of a block with Essence of Bravery, so hopefully this will help me get back on track c:)
1. Chapter 1

There was a full moon tonight. Mars and Pluto were perfectly aligned. Zoë's constellation was as bright as ever. Thalia sighed, her piercing blue eyes transfixed on the heavens. According to her calculations, it was December 7th, or very close to it. Tonight marked the six year anniversary of the day she'd heard the news, a message that would change her forever.

Thalia wiped a semi-frozen tear from her cheek and trudged through the snow back to her tent, more salty drops hardening against her skin. "Thalia..." she felt a light touch of condolence on her shoulder. Phoebe. Thalia knew the girl only meant well, though this really was not the time. Thalia offered a small smile before shrugging Phoebe off and hurrying away.

Shedding layers of winter clothing, Thalia pulled her backpack to her chest. Everything that had ever mattered to her was stuffed inside. Unzipping the largest compartment, Thalia pulled out a bundle of badly-taken photographs tied together with a piece of string. A smile tugged at her lips as she went through the photos. Annabeth, Luke, Percy, Jason, even Zoë had reluctantly appeared in a few pictures. At the bottom of the stack were Thalia's favorites - pictures she'd taken with Bianca. The only person Thalia had ever truly loved. Not in the way you love a friend, or a sibling. That kind of love was too simple, too common, not worthy of Bianca. Thalia loved her in the way you love someone that you want to spend the rest of your life with. And now that she was gone, there was no one that Thalia loved.

Thalia hated life without Bianca. It was incomplete. Even before she had realized the kind of feelings she had for the girl, they had been inseparable. They played countless tricks on Zoë together, went on so many adventures, shared so many wonderful moments. But now it seemed like it had been for nothing. The light in Thalia's life had gone out. She was eternally left in the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

****TRIGGER WARNING****

This chapter may be triggering if you are sensitive about a previous or current self-harm or suicidal issue. If this is the case, please skip this chapter, or don't read this story, I don't want anyone getting upset.

Thalia furiously rubbed at her left eye as she shoved the precious bundle of photographs back into her her backpack. She buried her face in her hands, and for the first time since this day last year, allowed herself a good cry.

It was a miracle no one came to check on Thalia. Her sobs were enough to wake an entire block, but the Huntresses were at least somewhat aware of how Thalia felt about their lower member. No one, however knew the depth of Thalia's love for Bianca.

Gradually, the sadness turned to anger. Thalia scrubbed at her eyes and threw her backpack across the tent, watching it hit the brittle fabric wall & falling to the ground with a thump. She turned over in her sleeping bag and buried her face in her pillow, letting out a a scream that could have belonged to a murder victim.

Once the dust had settled, Thalia slowly retrieved her backpack. Her breathing was heavy as she quietly unzipped a small side pocket, the zipper decorated with a small gold safety pin with turquoise beads threaded onto it. A gift of friendship from Bianca. Thalia whimpered. The compartment was stuffed full with bits of broken arrows, mostly heads. A collection that had subconsciously began since Bianca had gone.

The first "anniversary" of Bianca's passing marked the first time in history that Thalia had used her arrows to inflict pain. Thalia hated to shoot living things, and never did - the guilt she felt when other Hunters killed prevented her from doing it herself. The difference here was, for this kind of pain, she didn't need to shoot.

She searched through the pocket & chose the sharpest arrowhead, sharpening it more still against the hard, compact dirt beneath her sleeping bag. She removed her worn Green Day sweatshirt, leaving her in only a thin blue tank top. Her finger tapped the tip of the arrowhead, testing its sharpness. Satisfied, she let out a sigh she'd been holding in all day and dug the sharp obsidian into her pale forearm, tracing over an abundance of faint white scars, over and over and over again. Salty tears mixed with blood and entered the wounds. It would have stung, but at this point, Thalia didn't feel the pain anymore. She was too far gone. Feeling faint, she dropped the arrowhead, watching it land in slow motion, splashing in a bloody pool. She mumbled the same few words repeatedly as she twirled her finger in the mess, watching the arrowhead turn like a compass. "I miss you. I love you."

Thalia's vision began to blur. The blood loss must have gotten to her head, she realized, as she drunkenly fell back onto her pillow. The room slowly went black. Thalia didn't fight. "I love you. Bianca I..."


End file.
